


As Bastardas do Vale

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Então me conte o que você mais quer Alayne ?” Mya disse.





	As Bastardas do Vale

As pessoas dizem que os bastardos tem uma tendência maior a luxuria do que os filhos legítimos, Sansa nunca viu isso em Jon que era o bastardo que ela mais conhecia, mas estava começando a suspeitar que talvez houvesse alguma verdade nesse ditado porque ela definitivamente conseguia ver isso em Mya Stone.

Começou de uma maneira inocente. Sansa passou a convidar a outra garota para passar as noites em seu quarto como uma maneira preventiva, os olhares de Petyr estavam ficando cada vez mais intensos, mas ela sabia que ele não ousaria fazer nada enquanto houvesse outra pessoa presente. E ela sentia falta de ter garotas por perto, de conversar antes de dormir debaixo das cobertas sobre coisas tolas, ela sentia falta de segurar mãos macias. Mas com Mya as suas mãos percorriam por todo o seu corpo, e Sansa acabou aprendendo que havia muito mais coisas que podia se fazer debaixo das cobertas do que conversar.

Ela nunca havia feito algo como isso antes com outra garota (embora ela tivesse que admitir que agora alguns dos sonhos que tivera com Margaery Tyrell agora fizessem bem mais sentido). Sansa sabia que algumas garotas se beijavam, Megga e Alla Tyrell faziam isso freqüentemente. Mas ela assumiu que fosse uma brincadeira, um treino para quando tivessem maridos, ela nunca esperou o calor, ela nunca esperou a vontade que agora lhe aparecia para que a noite chegasse logo e ela estivesse com Mya novamente, a Septa nunca tinha falado sobre isso, ninguém nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ela. Nos olhares de Mya havia o mesmo fogo que havia nos olhares que Petyr lhe lançava, mas também havia uma doçura, até mesmo agora após ambas terem gozado e estarem apenas deitadas na cama esperando o sono vir.

“Então me conte o que você mais quer Alayne ?” Mya disse.

“Ir para algum lugar longe, onde ninguém me conhecesse” Sansa disse permitindo a si mesma um pequeno momento de honestidade com alguém que sequer sabia o seu nome de verdade

“Nem mesmo eu ?”

“Pra você eu abriria uma exceção” ela disse sorrindo.

“Nós poderíamos se você quisesse, arranjar uma casinha para morar no alto das montanhas, criar animais, ficarmos escondidas até que essa guerra acabe, talvez para sempre”

“Isso soa maravilhoso, mas duvido que Pety...hum meu pai me deixaria, ele viria atrás de mim com certeza. E você não quer se casar ? Com um homem eu quero dizer”

“Eu já quis, com Mychel, mas o babaca me deixou de lado assim que uma bela senhorita bem nascida colocou os olhos nele. Ninguém se importa se uma bastarda não faz um bom casamento ou não”

“Isso faz com que você se sinta triste ?”

“Não, não mais pelo menos, faz com que eu me sinta livre”

.

.

.

"Alayne"

Sansa acordou com o nome sendo sussurrado em seu ouvido, era um nome belo aquele que Petyr lhe dera mas quando ele era dito por Mya o nome se tornava maravilhoso. Naquele momento como em vários outros previamente ela se perguntou se a voz de Mya teria o mesmo efeito se ela dissesse o seu nome verdadeiro.

Sansa não gostava de enganá-la, mas por mais que gostasse da outra jovem não podia arriscar lhe contar a verdade. O que ela faria se ela soubesse que a garota que ela estava trazendo para a sua cama era uma Stark de Winterfell, uma princesa de Winterfell ? Nos melhores momentos Sansa gostava de pensar que ela aceitaria e compreenderia as mentiras que ela teve que contar como Alayne como sendo necessárias, mas conseguia ver facilmente indo para outro lado, Mya tinha sangue Baratheon, o sangue dos reis e rainhas Durrendon : "Nossa é a fúria", seu lema e em muitos casos a sua natureza.

"Tudo bem ?" Mya perguntou.

"Sim, porque a pergunta ?"

"Você pareceu meio triste por um segundo"

"Impressão sua. Diga aquilo de novo"

"Aquilo o que ?"

"Meu nome"

"Alayne"

"De novo"

"Alayne. Minha Alayne"

"Sim" Sansa disse e ela estava falando a verdade, enquanto ela fosse Alayne, ela seria dela.


End file.
